Younger siblings
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: a story where Norway reunites with Vinland again. Iceland and Denmark also comes out, and there are hints of femCanadaxDenmark.


Iceland needed to talk to Denmark, but it seemed that no one was home. He was just thinking of going to a hotel when the owner of the house appeared with another visitor. It was not rare for Denmark to be in Norway's company, but Norway's condition was very strange. Not only was Norway barely conscious, he was only standing due to Denmark supporting him by slinging one of his arms around him.

"What did you do this time?" Iceland muttered.

"Why do you always presume that it is me who did it?" Denmark asked with irritation. After all, even the most good tempered person would be mad if he was accused of something that was not his fault. "I admit that I have made him angry in the past before, but it has nothing to do with me this time."

In addition to having an even more glassy stare then usual, Norway was muttering to himself in the language of the Viking, which he had not used for quite sometime.

"What is wrong with him then?" Iceland hissed. "Why is he like this? Surely you were with him."

"I was. Ice, can you just go and call him oniichan? That would make him feel better." Denmark said as he headed to the bathroom, with Norway still in tow.

"I am not going to call him that! I am not a kid anymore!" Iceland protested as he followed Denmark. "And what are you doing?"

"Making sure that he won't throw up all over the place." Denmark said seriously. "It is that bad."

"Why would he be that drunk?" Iceland muttered.

Denmark's prediction was completely accurate because within a few seconds Norway began to throw up.

"You might want to wait outside." Denmark began.

The warning was a bit too late because a series of curses followed.

"He is like this when he gets drunk?" Iceland asked in surprise due to seeing this different side of his elder brother.

"Yes, although it has been a really long time since he did this." Denmark added before he repeated again. "Ice, just call him oniichan a few times. It would make him feel much better and it is not going to harm him that much."

"I am not a kid!" Iceland repeated again. "I am not going to call him oniichan!"

Unfortunately, Norway heard this. Staggering up, he grabbed Iceland by the front of his shirt and began to shake the younger man.

"Why don't you want to be my brother? Are you so ashamed of being my brother?" this was not that abnormal, only that Norway would never have expressed himself in such a way. However, the next thing he said was very strange. "Why is it that none of my siblings are willing to admit that I am their elder brother? Am I really such a bad person?"

"Norway, why don't you get some rest?" despite Denmark's words, this was not a request. Denmark could manage to do this as Norway was still suffering from a hangover. Therefore, he offered little struggle to being taken to the guest room.

"So what happened?" Iceland asked again.

"I don't know what exactly happened." Denmark began, trying his best to work out what was bothering his best friend. "I know that he has been a bit down lately but it didn't seem that serious."

"What happened today then?"

"I met Norway by chance. I was with Canada. Ice, you know Canada, right?"

Upon this, Iceland nodded, since Canada could be regarded as one of his neighbours, and he did not dislike her. She was also the complete opposite of America, who was loud and never bothered to try and listen to Iceland talk since he could not understand Iceland's accent. Canada was quiet and she seemed to be able to understand Iceland.

Iceland did recall that due to some political issues, Canada has been talking with Denmark a lot. By this time, all the Nordic nations had heard about what Denmark thought of her.

"Canada and I were on a date." Despite the situation, Denmark still took some pride in saying this. "And we then met Norway."

"Was she rude to him?" Iceland said angrily. Even though he was unwilling to call Norway 'oniichan' he actually regarded Norway, as well as the other Nordic nations, as his elder brothers. Therefore, he would be really angry at anyone that dared to insult his family.

"No, it was the very opposite. I told her that Norway is my best friend since childhood and Canada then said: 'If you are Denmark's friend, then I will like you to be my friend as well'. Norway then said goodbye to us and after I said goodbye to Canada, I found him in this state at a bar."

"That doesn't help at all." Iceland muttered.

"I know that. But it is really good that you are here. You are his brother, so you might be able to discover what is bothering him."

"…but I'm not going to call him oniichan." Iceland muttered.

However, it was clear that this was not a good time for him to talk as they hard the sound of footsteps heading toward the bathroom before the sound of vomiting followed.

"If Norway is behaving like this, and he hasn't got himself this drunk ever since we outgrew our Viking days, then it must be really serious." Denmark said. "So please. Do whatever you can.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Iceland found Norway considerably sober with a jar of water in front of him, although it was clear that he other was still recovering from a hangover. This meant that this might not be the best time to talk to him. Denmark, who was rubbing his neck, would probably agree.<p>

Upon seeing Iceland appearing, the elder Nordic nation's eye lit up and he mouthed 'call him oniichan' before he made some sort of an excuse and disappeared from the kitchen.

"So…what is upsetting you?" Iceland asked.

"I was just being foolish." Norway muttered. "It happened

Suddenly, Iceland recalled what Norway had said last night, which he had forgotten to ask Denmark about, although he doubt that Denmark knew much about it. However, perhaps that was what made Norway upset. "You said something really weird last night. About how all of your siblings are not willing do acknowledge you as their elder brother."

"I was drunk." Norway stated before he muttered. "Besides, that was too long ago. And don't bother asking Denmark because he doesn't know anything about it either."

At that moment, the door bell rang, causing Norway to groan and place his hand on his temple.

"You want something to eat?" Iceland offered.

"I need Denmark to be quiet." Norway said.

Iceland can't really blame him as they soon heard a very loud: "I'm coming!" However, this only made Norway groan.

As Iceland was looking at his brother, he then noticed that what Denmark said next suddenly made Norway's expression alter.

"Canada! I am so glad to see you!"

Canada was clearly very different from Denmark because they could not hear her voice as it was extremely quiet. However, they could easily work out what she said due to Denmark.

"Norway? What a coincidence, he is right here!"

"That idiot!" Norway muttered. If the door didn't connect to the living room then he would have tried to escape. After all, he was not ready to face Canada now.

"Norway, guess who is here to see you!" Denmark almost sang out as he entered with Canada, his arm hooked around her waist. "Well, she is actually here to see me, but she wishes to talk to you too."

Iceland was sure that his brother's expression translated to 'I hate you, Denmark.'

"Norway, it is good to meet you again." Canada said with a shy smile. "You didn't seem to have been very well yesterday so I was asking Denmark about you."

"I…I was just remembering something."

Both Iceland and Denmark were very surprised at this, because Norway would usually answer with a few words when he was talking to strangers, if he chose to move beyond the nod and shake of head.

"Oh, I hope it is not something sad." She said softly as she took a set directly opposite Norway.

"I was thinking of my sister." Norway continued, fully aware at the surprised look from his best friend and brother. "My little sister. I have not seen her for such a long time that I think she probably has forgotten all about me."

"That would be very sad." Canada said gently. "And I can understand that feeling very well."

"Really?" both Denmark and Iceland noticed that there was a great sense of irony in Norway's voice.

"Yes, because I had a big brother who I have not seen for a very long time either. I think he probably has forgotten all about me as he never came back." Canada said sadly. "We did not spend much time together but he is my big brother. He would always be my big brother."

"Have you tried about finding him?" this was definitely not like Norway at all. Not only was he talking to her, he was even asking about another person's affairs.

"I have but I could not find him. The problem is…I am not sure if I can recognise him as it has been so long." Upon this, she was almost in tears, and she quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I am sorry, I am meant to be helping you but instead, I am burdening you with my problems."

"…what is his name?" Norway said and it was clear that the answer was very important to him. "Do you remember much of him?"

"…I think it was Noregr. But I always called him oniichan." Canada said slowly. "I don't really remember much of him except for the fact that he was quite tall and he had quite a temper at times, although he was very indulgent to me. I remember that he once hit a tree that I really like with his mace and killed it. I started to cry and refused to talk to him throughout the rest of his visit. Therefore, he brought me a whole chest of treasure when he next visited as compensation."

Canada was probably going to speak more, but she noticed that both Denmark and Iceland were almost staring at her.

"What is wrong?" she asked nervously. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Well, sort of." Denmark began. "Canada, don't you know that Norway used to be called Noregr?"

Turning, she saw that Norway was smiling at her, the same smile that he had gave to her when she was only a little girl, and he was her oniichan that would visit from over the sea.

"It has been a long time, Vinland." Norway said softly as his little sister stood up in order to embrace him tightly.

"Oniichan! I hoped to see you again for such a long time! But I didn't even recognise you" she said between her tears. "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

It was rather hard to reconcile the image she had of Norway to the current Norway. When Norway was a Viking, his name was not the only difference. He was actually a much more violent and temperamental person who wielded a large mace.

"So this is why you were so upset?" Denmark asked with a shake of his head. "Because Canada didn't recognise you?"

"It isn't just that." Norway said. "But Vinland…can I still call you Vinland?"

She nodded, although she said the following very apologetically. "But I am really sorry for not remembering that I was also Vinland, because no one else called me that after you left."

"Well that doesn't matter, Ice and I would call you Vinland from now on as well." Denmark said cheerfully before he suddenly frowned. "Wait, you are Norway's little sister. So does this mean that I actually have to ask his permission to go out with you?"

At this, Canada began to laugh, while Iceland was actually severally tempted to grin. This was because Norway has turned to Denmark, his smile replaced by a very menacing aura. "If you ever do anything to upset her then you will be sorry."

Later on, Norway would explain his absence. He did not intend to stay away so long, but due to what was happening in the country, he had to do so. Later on, it was much too late for him to return because France already claimed Canada, although England then took over. Unlike her, he actually knew who she was all the time, but he was afraid at approaching her due to the fear of her accusing him for abandoning her.

When they did meet at the world meeting, he thought that she stayed away from him as she was not ready to face him yet, which he could understand. He also entertained the secret hope that this was because she was not completely sure of who he was.

However, when Denmark had introuduced him to her, there was no way that she could have failed to recognise him. Therefore, he interpreted her actions as her not wanting to be his sister.

He simply failed to recall that he had a different name.

"Ice…you are my little brother." Norway suddenly said, turning to look at his two siblings. "Canada is not related to me by blood but she is my little sister. Therefore, you two are siblings."

At this, Ice nodded. He can accept this. First of all, it was clear that his brother regarded Canada as a younger sister. Second of all, he knew that not all siblings needed to be related since the other Nordic nations were like his elder brothers too. Third of all, and this was a very important aspect, he actually did not dislike Canada.

"…Canada calls me oniichan."

Upon this, Iceland suddenly has a bad feeling.

"Canada, let us go on a date." Denmark said, sensing the same thing as Iceland. He then whispered in her ears. "This is something about your brother that you would have to get used to."

"So shouldn't you be calling me oniichan as well?" Norway finished.

Canada was smiling because she has found her elder brother again and it seemed that his family would be willing to accept her as well. Therefore, she was very happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** **_I had the idea for this story when I thought: "What would happen if Norway got drunk?' and I then thought that I could work with the idea of Norway being upset due to Canada not recognizing him, which I quite like because it seems that it is usually not Canada being noticed. So it is a nice twist._**

**_But the main idea behind this story is that not only was Norway the first to find Canada, he did this alone, because neither Denmark or Iceland was there._**

**_I think Norway could have been quite a temperamental person in his Viking days, because of the Vikings being berserkers and all that. In addition, I saw a picture of him in his medieval outfit (I think it was medieval) with a mace in his hand, and my immediate thought was: 'he can probably bash someone's brain out with that mace'. I always feel that Norway is a very indulgent brother to Iceland who probably gave Iceland a lot of gifts, so I can somehow see him doing that for Canada/Vinland, when he made her upset._**

**_This fan fiction is focusing on Norway and Canada as siblings, but there is also DenmarkxCanada, because I just really like this pairing._**

**_Norway's name in old norse is actually Nóregr but I don't know how to get that O right._**


End file.
